Batman's Berry Adventure
by Windrises
Summary: Batman tries to help Strawberry Shortcake by rescuing Honey Pie Pony and defeating Licorice Whip and the Pie Man.


Note: Batman and Strawberry Shortcake are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Strawberry Shortcake and her friends woke up and got ready for the day. They heard their pony friend, Honey Pie Pony, getting kidnapped by Licorice Whip and the Pie Man. Strawberry Shortcake said "This is a berry scary situation."

Blueberry Muffin replied "We need to find a way to save Honey Pie Pony."

Angel Cake said "She got taken away by two menacing guys."

Strawberry Shortcake tried to calm her friends down by saying "I have a berry safe plan to save our friend."

Blueberry Muffin asked "What's your plan?"

Strawberry Shortcake got out a signal and said "This berry big signal will be seen by Batman. He can save Honey Pie Pony for us." She turned on the signal.

Blueberry Muffin said "That wouldn't work. Batman lives too far away."

Angel Cake replied "Then call Commissioner Gordon and tell him to get Batman to save Honey Pie Pony."

Strawberry Shortcake said "Great idea."

Meanwhile Licorice Whip and the Pie Man were miles away. Licorice Whip said "This is my most delightfully dastardly plan yet. Your moderate amount of strength helped me get Honey Pie Pony into the cage."

The Pie Man proudly replied "I exercise three minutes of day so my muscles are really useful."

Licorice Whip said "In a few weeks I'll start hosting a show starring Honey Pie Pony to get money."

The Pie Man replied "I'll be in charge of the snacks. I'll be the best pie seller ever."

Honey Pie Pony noticed that the cage was unlocked so she started to walk out so Licorice Whip kicked her back into the cage. Honey Pie Pony said "Please let me go. I miss my home."

Licorice Whip angrily said "Be quiet my little pony. You're going to stay in that cage, until my next show starts. You'll never be home again and I'll make tons of money." Licorice Whip and the Pie Man did a evil laugh.

Commissioner Gordon reported to Batman about Strawberry Shortcake's phone call. Commissioner Gordon thought it could of been a prank call, but Batman believed that it was real. Batman showed up and met Strawberry Shortcake and her friends. Batman said "Hi kids."

Strawberry Shortcake replied "It's a berry big honor to meet you Mr. Batman."

Batman said "Thank you Strawhat Coolcake."

Strawberry Shortcake replied "That's not my real name, but good enough guess."

Angel Cake said "I'm sure that Batman knows my name."

Batman asked "Is it Angel Donut?" Angel Cake frowned at Batman. Batman felt guilty for not remembering names well so he said "I'm sorry. I've met millions of people. It's hard to remember names. What's going on?"

Strawberry Shortcake said "Licorice Whip and the Pie Man stole Honey Pie Pony. She's a berry good friend and we need her back."

Batman tried to calm them down by saying "I'll rescue the pony and defeat the villains."

Meanwhile Licorice Whip and the Pie Man were so excited about the money that they thought they would get that they danced around. Licorice Whip said "My dancing is way better than your goofy dance moves."

The Pie Man replied "But my dance moves are pie flavored."

Licorice Whip angrily said "You're a idiot who says random garbage."

The Pie Man replied "You're a guy who says stuff."

Licorice Whip angrily said "That's a terrible comeback you expired pie."

The Pie Man replied "I'm not expired, but I love to sell expired pies to annoying customers."

Batman showed up and stated "It's time to save the pony and for you two goofballs to cancel your antics."

Licorice Whip said "Canceling our plans would be too hard Batman. I have shows starring Honey Pie Pony scheduled for upcoming months. You can't crush my plans."

Batman responded "I've crushed the plans of several criminals including the Joker, Penguin, Riddler, Two-Face, the Scarecrow, and several more."

The Pie Man said "Stopping me will be too hard Batman. You're probably intimidated by my goofy antics."

Honey Pie Pony was getting tired of all the nonsense. She asked "Are you done with acting like goofballs instead of fighting?"

Batman said "I'm always serious. I'm going to fight these two and I have a pretty big chance of winning this caper."

Licorice Whip angrily said "You can't defeat the wrath of me. I'm the most threatening villain that you've ever dealt with. I'm going to get rid of you." Licorice Whip was about to punch Batman, but the Pie Man wanted him to stop for a minute.

The Pie Man replied "Batman would be a excellent addition to your show. Having a talking pony is already money worthy. Having a talking bat superhero could make you the richest person in the city."

Licorice Whip angrily said "Batman's a human, not a bat."

The Pie Man thought about it and said "Batman's truthful about being a man, but he lied about the bat part."

Batman punched Licorice Whip, but Licorice Whip knocked Batman to the ground. Batman said "You're the most rotten example of licorice ever."

Licorice Whip said "You underestimate my awesomeness Mr. Batman. I've gotten tons of money and I've gotten most of it by doing illegal schemes. I'm one of the richest criminals in the world. After I have tons of shows starring Honey Pie Pony I'll be richer than Bruce Wayne."

The Pie Man replied "Being compared to Bruce Wayne isn't much of an honor." The Pie Man started eating a expired pie.

Licorice Whip said "I actually agree with you on that. Being compared to Bruce Wayne is like being compared to a bag of sunflower seeds." Batman facepalmed.

The Pie Man replied "I recently found out that you can't make pies out of sunflower seeds." Licorice Whip rolled his eyes.

Batman tried to get up, but Licorice Whip pushed him into a hole full of quicksand. Licorice Whip said "Soon the dark knight will be the dark sinker."

Batman said "I need to find a way to escape this sneaky quick sand."

Licorice Whip proudly responded "There's no way to escape from quick sand. You're going to quickly fall into the sand castle." Licorice Whip and the Pie Man did another victory dance.

Batman said "Actually my Anti Quicksand Spray will get me free from the quick sand." Batman used the Anti Quicksand Spray on the quick sand. The spray helped Batman get free.

Licorice Whip said "Trying to trap you was too big of an honor for you. You're going to have the dishonor of being defeated by me." Licorice Whip started punching and kicking Batman. Although Licorice Whip was strong by the standards of Strawberry Shortcake villains he didn't beat up Batman. Batman did much better at the fight. After several minutes of fighting the fight was over. Licorice Whip passed out.

The Pie Man said "I think that I know how to defeat Batman." The Pie Man started throwing sunflowers at Batman. The sunflowers didn't hurt Batman. The Pie Man tried to think about why his plan didn't work. After having several minutes of deep thought the Pie Man said "You can't make good fights out of sunflower seeds." Batman rolled his eyes.

Batman said "You're going to a non-edible punch Mr. Pie Man." Batman punched the Pie Man to the ground. Batman got Honey Pie Pony out of the cage and put handcuffs on Licorice Whip and the Pie Man.

A few minutes later Strawberry Shortcake and her friends met up with Honey Pie Pony. Strawberry Shortcake said "You were berry helpful today Batman."

Batman replied "You're welcome."

Honey Pie Pony asked "How were you able to defeat two villains by yourself?"

Batman said "People and ponies often underestimate the power of having confidence. Believing that you can accomplish your goals is a important step of defeating criminals. I'm believe that you all won't give up and have berry successful futures."

Batman had Licorice Whip and the Pie Man taken to a prison. Licorice Whip said "My plans expired faster than the box of licorice I bought at the grocery store five months ago."

The Pie Man replied "My pies are fresher even though they expired nine months ago." Licorice Whip and the Pie Man started gobbling down their expired food. Batman arrived and dropped off some fresh food.

Batman said "Even you two have acted quite bad recently you still deserve to eat properly. Hopefully some healthy meals will give you the desire to be good people." Licorice Whip and the Pie Man rolled their eyes.


End file.
